For Us and Them
by Tiffsababe
Summary: In honor of those who not only served our country, but for those who gave their lives to support our freedom. Happy Memorial Day 2012.


**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from Janet's characters.**

**A/N: Happy Memorial Day all! I know I have lots of stories to finish, but I felt so strongly about this story, I had to write it.**

"Babe."

"What?" I asked still giggling a little.

His almost perceptible sigh made me giggle some more. "Please. We need to get going, we don't want to be late."

"Alright, alright. Keep your panties on." I huffed out as I swept on the last coat of my mascara.

His muscular arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly, his lips brushing against the shell of my ear. "What if I want your panties to come off?" The shiver that ran down my spine was enough to make my panties go damp. Damn, what that man could do to me!

"Ranger, we can't." I whined, "We promised Uncle Jack that we'd help him out. And we can't be late." Reluctantly, I pulled out of his arms and grabbed my pocketbook, turned around to glare at him. "Are you ready or not?"

"Babe." He chuckled and held the hotel door open for me. We made our way down into the hotel lobby, to find the group of Rangemen that were traveling with us decked out in their particular military dress uniforms. I think I had a mini stroke standing there taking them all in. OMG! They were so handsome. Okay, scratch that! They were so damn H-O-T! My mouth went dry and my mind went a little fuzzy. A warm and delicious shiver made it's way up and then back down my spine.

"Babe. You alright?" Ranger teased, one eyebrow raised. His finger shot out and gently wiped away a small trickle of drool that had escaped from the corner of my mouth. "Earth to Babe." He waved his hand in front of my face until I broke from my trance.

"Holy Crap!" I stated stunned. I could not tear my gaze away from the buffet of military man-meat in front of me. "I'm glad you all don't dress like this at home, you'd never get away from the mob of horney women."

"Good to know, Bomber." I turned my head to see Tank decked out in his Army dress uniform. My eyes widened and I had to shake my head.

"Oh, my God! Tank. You look so handsome in your dress uniform. I wish Lula could see this right now." I whipped out my phone and snapped a photo and sent it off to her before he could stop me. He grinned and shook his head.

"Bomber, now she'll never let me have a moments peace."

I stuck my tongue out at him and giggled. "So, when are we heading out?" I asked, taking in the Rangeman group as a whole.

"ETA for General Pierce in 2." He straightened slightly before tugging the sleeve of his jacket lightly. His face was trying to hide a small smirk. "So, uh, you want to tell us how you know General Pierce?"

"He was my dad's CO back in the day. Aunt Mary and my mom were best friends for 10 years. Uncle Jack is my God Father, as well as Valerie's. So, I guess in a way, he's family." All talking ceased and the men all snapped to attention as a familiar form walked through the front doors.

"Ah-ten-chun!" I watched all the men, even Ranger snap to, and salute the man who was obviously in charge. I dropped my pocketbook into the chair next to me and ran into his arms.

"UNCLE JACK!" I hopped into his strong and safe arms, burying my face into his chest. "I missed you." He chuckled and set me on the ground gently. Turning his attention to the men surrounding us, I watched his demeanor change from family man to military man in a split second. He gave a quick salute, "At ease." Ranger and the Merry men relaxed and watched in fascination as I hugged the General once again.

"Tater!" He kissed the top of my head, shocking many of our group, including Ranger. "I can't believe I haven't seen you since you were six." He held me out at arms length to get a much better look at me. "My, my! Time has been very nice to you. I bet you drive the men wild."

A smooth and sexy voice behind me answered quickly, "You have no idea, General." Uncle Jack's face lit up and he grinned.

"Colonel Manoso! So god to see you again." I watched in shock as they greeted each other, Uncle Jack turned to Tank. "Captain Sherman." They shook hands and I shook my head. WHAT! They knew each other? Did I miss something?

"Babe. We work together at times." Ranger whispered his explanation into my ear. "I had no idea this was the General Pierce you were talking about." Grinning, I realized I had finally surprised Ranger.

"Uncle Jack, I didn't know you knew Ranger and Tank." I stated, even after Ranger had explained it to me.

"Tater, I work with them from time to time. I knew they were based out of Trenton, but had no idea they knew you."

"Small world." He nodded and glanced at the possesive arm Ranger had around my waist. "Something you need to tell me, Tater?"

"Uh?"

"Colonel, are you and my Tater here dating?" His eyes narrowed slightly and I could see him mentally accessing the two of us together.

Ranger answered without hesitation, "We are, Sir."

Uncle Jacks face softened and I watched the small lines around his eyes crinkle as he smiled. "Be good to her, Son."

"Sir, yes, Sir." Ranger replied slightly tightening his grip on me.

Uncle Jack turned to the men surround us, giving them a good once over. "You will all assemble at the parking lot behind the stationary store on Parker Street." He handed Ranger a 6 X 6 piece of paper with the number 2 on it and a couple of safety pins. "You'll need these as well. Be sure to afix it on the bottom of the right front of your jacket. That is the best place I have found to have it without causing any problems."

"Yes, Sir." Ranger handed me the pins and attached the paper with the pins as General Pierce had instructed.

Uncle Jack laid a hand on Ranger's shoulder and chuckled. "I know this is only a formality, but after we're done, you might as well call me Jack."

"Yes, Sir." Ranger replied with a slight smile.

"Alright. Head out." Uncle Jack barked. Our group of twenty Rangemen, Uncle Jack and myself loaded into the black SUV's and headed to our destination. I rode sitting in between Uncle Jack and Ranger in the Back seat of the SUV, while Tank and Binkie drove and rode shotgun.

"So, how come you asked me to help?" I asked Uncle Jack, leaning my head against this arm.

"I was in a real pickle. I needed to find a group of men to fill in for the original group that had been deployed. Your dad told me that you worked with a large group of ex-military men and I couldn't help but ask."

"I was so glad when you called, I was afraid something bad had happened." I stated sadly.

"No, Tater. Everything is fine. I just couldn't believe that you were working as a bounty hunter." He tilted his head to the side slightly and grinned, "Although, now that I think about it, it doesn't sound all that far fetched. You always were one to buck the trend. I remember the time when you were three and you thought you were invisible." I paled at the mention of that story, and covered my face with my hands.

"You stripped and paraded around your front yard naked as a jay bird singing about being invisible." He grinned and patted my knee. "That was until your mother saw you and dragged you back into the house."

"I wish you had forgotten that story, Uncle Jack." I mumbled through my hands. I heard snickers from both Binkie and Tank, while I felt the movement of Ranger's chest as he laughed silently.

"Babe. I thought you were Wonder Woman, not Invisible Woman." I elbowed him in the ribs a little harder than I intended, but it shut him up pretty quickly.

I glared at the guys, "I swear, if you tell ANYONE about that story, I'll castrate you and feed your balls to Joyce!" They all visibly paled and I think Binkie turned a little green.

"Bomber, I swear no one will know." Tank answered back.

Uncle Jack rolled his eyes. "Still telling the men what to do, even at this age?" I turned to him and grinned an evil little smile.

"You have no idea."

We assembled in the parking lot behind the stationary store, all my Merry men looking orgasm inducingly hot. Both Cal and Hal stood side by side in their Naval whites, their hat perched atop of their recently cut high and tight hair cuts.

Wolf, Chase and Scorch were all decked out in their Marines uniforms, all three stood in a huddled group watching a small group of your ladies walk by. Their stares did not go unnoticed, in fact the same young ladies were checking them out just as much.

Our lone Coast Guardsman, Ace, stood out among the rest, his uniform closely resembled the Naval uniform but was colored differently. He stood at parade rest watching all that happened around him. I never really got that much of a chance to get to know him, he was in charge of security for the Marine division of Rangeman Miami. His specialty was watching over boats, yachts, and any water related property for clients.

Then there was the large contingent of the Army, my favorite if I do say so myself. Ranger and the rest of the men looked particularly tasty in their uniforms, I could hardly believe all the ribbons and medals that adorned their chests. It made me proud to know that these men had all served their country.

Uncle Jack walked over to me and slung an arm over my shoulder. "I'm so thankful you all could make it."

"Our pleasure Uncle Jack." I snapped a quick photo of the guys with my phone. "So what made you move all the way to California?"

"I'm retiring in less than a month and I wanted to be closer to the grand kids." I nodded, knowing that their daughter, Jenny, who was three years younger than I am, had married right out of high school and moved to California to be closer to his parents. They had two kids with another on the way.

"So, how come you couldn't get a group from Travis to help?"

"They were already stretched thin as it is with all the events they already agreed to do." I nodded slowly, understanding what stretching yourself too thin can do. "At least they sent over a few Airmen to fill in the ranks." I glanced over to see a couple of Airmen standing close to us, seemingly a little nervous about the huge brutes from Jersey. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them with Uncle Jack in tow.

They snapped to attention and slauted Uncle Jack who waved a salute to them and told them "At ease."

Sticking my hand out to the closest Airmen, "Hi, I'm Stephanie Plum. I work with the guys you'll be marching with today. Don't woory they don't bite too hard." I grinned and waited for them to smile but all I got in return was a bunch of fearful faces.

"Uh, Ma'am?" The one I had shaken hands with paled and asked. "Are they really as tough as we've heard?"

Rolling my eyes, Uncle Jack began to chuckle. "Son, they're the meanest sons-a-bitches you'll ever meet. But they're also the most honorable men I've had the pleasure to command. They won't bite, unless you provoke them."

"No, Sir." The Airmen stammered.

"Pay him no attention." I scoffed. "They're mostly retired now. I can introduce you to Colonel Manoso, if you would like?" I grabbed him by the hand and led the small group over to where Ranger and Tank stood watching.

"Rang... uh... Colonel Manoso, Captain Sherman, I'd like you to meet your Airmen from Travis Air Force Base." The Airmen saluted and were told at ease by Tank.

"Gentlemen, the uniforms are merely a formality. You may call me Tank. This is Ranger." They nodded in greeting, I walked away as they introduced themselves and found Hal and Cal watching me.

"Hey, Hot Stuffs!" I pinched Hal's behind and watched him turn bright red.

"Bomber!" He hissed. "You really want Ranger to kill me?" His eyes darted from me over to Ranger and back again.

"Naw! I just love seeing men in uniform. Besides, that was from Grandma. She asked me to give one of you a quick pinch for her." Cal broke into a fit of laughter as Hal hung his head in defeat. "Besides, Grandma always had a thing for men in the Navy. My grandpa fought in the Navy back in WWII, stationed for a while on a destroyer but was transferred stateside a week before the was was over. Grandma was so happy when he made it home."

"Yeah, my grandma had a huge ol' block party when my grandpa made it back from Europe. Damn near blew up her house when she set of some fireworks in celebration." Hal chuckled.

Cal grew quiet and lowered his head. "Cal, Honey. Are you okay?"

"My Grandpa died fighting the Japanese. His ship was sunk after it had been hit by a bunch of Zero's and a couple of torpedos. His buddy brought back his watch and his hat for Grandma. My mom still cries every time she thinks about it." Slightly watery eyes betrayed his clam and cool demeanor.

"Oh, Cal." I wrapped my arms around his middle and hugged him tightly. It must have been quite the sight, a 5 foot 6 inch girl comforting a 6 foot 5 inch giant with a flaming skull tattoo across his forehead. "It's alright Honey. As long as he is remembered his life meant something. I mean, we have you, now don't we?"

He nodded and sighed, "Yeah." He glanced around taking in the chaos that surrounded him. "So, uh, you know the General?" He stated changing the subject. I released him from my hug and nodded.

"He's my Godfather." They both stared at me in shock. "Guess you didn't hear that part at the hotel, huh?" They shook their heads and groaned.

"Great, now he'll use her as leverage against us next time he wants us to take a mission." Hal lamented.

"Oh, suck it up." I slapped him in the gut gently. "He's retiring in less than a month, so you'll be fine." I reassured him and turned to survey the crowd around us. "Guess there's a big turn out every year for this parade. I goggled it and it's the biggest thing in this town every year."

"Why are there so many Airmen around?" Hal asked, nudging Cal with his elbow.

"Duh, dumb ass. Travis Air Base is on the edge of town between here and Fairfield. This is a military town. I had a layover at Travis coming back from Hawaii once, I left base and wandered around Vacaville for a few hours before heading back to base to fly home. I loved it here."

"Oh. Good to know." Hal replied.

I glanced at my watch and grimaced. "Well, it's almost time for you guys to go. Let me get Ranger and Tank."

"Ranger!" I waved at him and he walked over to me all sexy and hot in his dress uniform. Think Stephanie, think! "Uh..." I blanked out on what I was going to say. Damn!

"Babe. It's almost time. Better stay close to us."

Giving him a smart ass salute, "Sir, yes, Sir!" He swatted me on the ass and headed over to the middle of the group of men milling about.

"Ah-ten-chun!" Tank shouted, making all those around our group jump in surprise. All activity ceased as the crown watched our group. "FALL IN!" The men scrambled into columns and rows, evenly spaced and looking so damn hot! I watched as scoops of ice cream fell off of cones kids were hold as their focus was solely on the men before me.

Ranger turned to the men and addressed them. "We are to follow the Honor Guard. Do your country proud. Honor those who have fallen before you." The men stood still, eyes forward, listening to Ranger speak. "Babe, you can follow behind on the street, near the rear of the last column." I nodded and watched him turn back around and wait patiently for the Honor Guard to receive the word to go.

Uncle Jack fell out of position beside Ranger to hurry to my side. He handed me his phone, "You better hold onto this. I don't want to drop it,." I grinned and stuffed it into my pocket. He rushed back to Ranger's side and assumed his stance.

The sound of sirens filled the air signaling that the parade was about to start. Several VPD motorcycles and squad cars drove past us and down the street, clearing the last of the stragglers into position. Within five minutes, I watched a parade official speak into his radio and nod to the Honor Guard. They came to attention, and after a short count off and orders, they strode out onto the street.

After they had marched fifty feet, the official signaled our group. Tank shouted in the loudest voice I've ever heard him use, "Forward March!" I stood in awe as our group headed out of the parking lot and into the street. Tears pricked at my eyes watching all the men that I cared about march in their finest. The thunderous applause that surrounded us made me feel nothing but complete and utter love for all of these men.

We straightned out and marched down the street. I had never seen so many people on their feet clapping, saluting and showing true love and appreciation for these men. They were the representation of each branch of the military, proudly honoring those who had fallen. I walked quickly behind them following as best I could.

Ahead of me, a very old gentleman sitting in a wheelchair was struggling to rise to his feet. I watched as a younger woman tried to sit him back down, but failed miserably. He finally made it to his feet, standing in a very wobbly attention stance and saluted the men. Tank watched and just before he passed shouted, "Eyes right! Salute!" I had tears running down my face as the columns and rows of men saluted the veteran, who tried valiently to stay on his feet. As the last man passed and I neared them, he collapsed into his chair, looking quite tired. Tank shouted, "Eyes front!"

I stopped, placed my hand on his arm and asked him, "Sir, are you alright?"

In a tired but satisfied voice he answered, "Ma'am, I couldn't be any better. Are you with them?" I nodded my head. "You be sure to tell the General and the Colonel I said thank you."

"I will Sir." I pulled out one of my business cards, wrote my name and address on the back and handed it to him. "If you need anything, you call me."

He glanced down at the card for a moment, "Ma'am, I'll do that. Thank you."

I shook my head. "No, Sir. Thank you." I left him talking with his family and caught up to the men. They had stopped and were waiting for the Honor Guard to finish their presentation of the colors to the judges. Ranger took a quick glance around and watched me resume my position at the rear of the formation. Upon receiving the word, Tank resumed the march. "Ah-ten-chun! Forward March!" They took off all in unison, giving my goosebumps. "Eyes Right! Salute!" The men marched past the judges, never faltering or straying from their perfect rows and columns.

Several of the female judges nearly fainted from the looks of it and had to be fanned by their fellow male counterparts. I giggled and watched Ranger stoic in his salute. After the men passed the judges, Tank bellowed, "Eyes front!" And they remained that way for the remainder of the parade.

Granted the parade was only little over a mile, but I felt as if I had run a marathon. Several older gentlemen stood out of wheel chairs or on crutches to salute the men marching. It warmed my heart and I made it a point to stop and give them my card. I wanted them to know that we appreciated them and would be there to help if they needed it.

At last we neared the end of the parade and I followed the men until the end. We marched onto the small side street and Tank shouted, "Halt!" The men all stopped in unison.

Uncle Jack turned and spoke to the men. "Thank you all, men. I would like to invite you all over to my daughter's house for a bar-b-que. It's the least I can do to say thank you for coming all the way to California on such short notice." After a small nod from Ranger he added, "Dismissed." The men all relaxed and shook out their limbs, removed their hats and sighed.

Cal and Hal rushed me from behind hoisting me over Hal's shoulder. I shrieked and was carried over to Ranger, Uncle Jack, Tank and Bobby. "Help me!" I squeaked as Lester slapped me on the behind.

"Santos!" Ranger growled.

"What?" He feigned ignorance, grinning like a fool. "So, Beautiful, wanna go help me change out of my uniform?"

"Santos!" Uncle Jack growled. "Leave Tater alone!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Lester jumped and ran off to find someone else to bug.

We milled about for a while chatting, although never really getting to, due to the fact, we had tons of people who walked over to us and shook the guy's hands thanking them for their service. It warmed my heart to see such love and affection. When Ranger received a particularly large smooch from a overly enthusiastic admirer, I rolled my eyes and stalked back to the SUV to wait quietly brooding.

Less than a minute later, I heard a soft "Babe" from behind me. I turned and looked into the most gorgeous set of brown eyes I had ever seen. "Ready to go back to the hotel?" I nodded, lost in his eyes.

I fell asleep on the 15 minute drive back, and found myself laying on the bed in my room. Ranger was sitting beside me dressed only in a pair of sweatpants, watching TV. "Babe. Nice nap?"

"Huh?" I glanced around and realized I had fallen asleep. "Sorry." I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"You missed our detour."

"Detour?"

"We stopped off at the Veterans Cemetery in Dixon."

"Oh. Why didn't you wake me?" He sighed and fell silent for a moment before he spoke.

"You were so tired and sleeping so peacefully. I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

"Well thanks." I rolled over and hugged his leg closest to me."So what did you think?"

"The parade?"

"Uh huh." I answered, watching his face.

His brows furrowed for a moment before he desperately tried to slam him blank face down, failing miserably. "Babe." He choked on my name, his voice strained. A lone tear fell from his eye, traveling down his cheek silently. "I've never felt so loved or appreciated before. It's just so sad that so many men didn't make it. Didn't have a chance to finish their lives. Have a family with the one they loved. Watch their children grow and have children of their own. It wasn't until today I realized how lucky I am to have survived everything I've done. Lucky to be able to live my life, marry the woman I love, have a family, grow old and be surrounded by my friends and family."

I stared at him in utter shock and disbelief. First of all, I had never seen such raw emotion from him. Secondly I had never seen Batman cry before. And third, Did he just say marry the woman he loves, have a family,and grow old...? "Did you just say what I think you just said?" I asked, my eyes wide as saucers.

"Babe." He held my hand in his, eyes locked onto mine. "I would love for us to get married, have a couple of rugrats, and live our lives together." He paused and I waited for the other shoe to drop. "But I won't ask you right now. I want to do this properly. So you'll just have to wait and see what I come up with. I love you and I don't want to waste anymore time denying my feelings for you. I love you Stephanie." He leaned down and placed a bone melting kiss on my lips.

"I love you too Carlos."

"I say, we do my fallen brothers in arms proud and live our lives for each day. For us and for them." He grinned making me feel all warm and fuzzy.

"For us and for them."

**A/N: So there really is a parade on Memorial Day in Vacaville, California every year. It's called Fiesta Days Parade and it really is like as described, a small town parade. This year my daughter is marching twice in the parade: once for the local JR high marching band and another time for her Irish dancing school. It's going to be a busy day! **

**I decided to write this story after I talked to a friend of mine who served in the Navy. He had been asked to participate in the parade but due to an illness, he won't be able to. Sorry Vince! I really do live in this town and it really is a military town. You see Airmen all the time, and it makes me proud that my hometown is so open and welcoming to so many military families from all over the US and the world.**

**My grandpa served in the Army in WWII, my great uncle was in the Navy in WWII, another great uncle served in the Marines in Vietnam, my Uncle was a US Marine for 20 years, my cousin was in the Army for 12 years, my step dad served in the Air Force for over 20 years and my 11 year old son wants to join the Army. So to say it best I come from a long line of military men, and I know that many of the men who were sent to fight never came home alive. It reminds me about the story of another great uncle of mine. He died the day before VE day, it broke my great grandmother's heart to know her son had died. It forever changed my family and that's why I feel so strongly about supporting our troops and their families. **

**We owe our lives, our dreams and our futures to those who fought so valliently for our freedom. They sacrificed themselves to give us all a better life. So, please don't waste it, make something of yourselves, show them that their sacrifice was worth it.**

**Happy Memorial Day**

**-Tiff**


End file.
